Awsome love story
by kitkact234
Summary: 5 adopted siblings move back from america and enroll in the most presigious school in japan. Theres a little...Okay alot of craziness, love, a lost freindship rekindled, and emo corners...WTF! any way along the way a new oc showes up... ANYWAY ON TO PAIRINGS: KyouyaXoc, HikaruXoc, KarouXoc, MoriXoc, HunniXoc OcXrenge, and Drum roll Please *Drum plays*... TAMAKIXHARUHI!


**Awesome Love Story: 5 adopted siblings move back from America and get enrolled at the most prestigious school in Japan. There's a little….. okay a lot of craziness, love, a lost friendship rekindled, and…. Emo corners… WTF! Anyway read and find out what happens to the siblings. OH almost forgot…. IT'S TIME FOR PAIRINGS… okay…...KyouyaXOC, HIkaruXOC, KarouXOC, OCXRenge, MoriXOC, HunniXOC, and last But not least….. Drum roll please * drum plays * …. TAMAKI X HARUHI **

**Chapter 1:**

**Katherine's POINT OF VIEW:**

'Hmmmmm….. Warm fuzzy, why would someone want to pull away from this. I mean seriously! IT'S LIKE FREAKING CRACK!' I snuggled up against the blanket.

"Kat…. Are you awake." Came a voice.

"Yeah I am now." I said and sat up; I looked around the room, there were two lumps 'damn you Alley and Alice…damn you' then looked at the bed across from me, there a girl sat with her legs criss-cross, rubbing her eyes. 'Damn you Grace for waking me up….damn you.'

I picked up my cellphone and started texting Jason.

'_Hey we're awake, how bout you.'- Kat_

I put my cell phone down and got up not even 5 seconds later my phone vibrated.

'_Yeah I am now thanks for that sis.'- Jason_

'_Yeah no problem, see ya in a few'- Kat_

I put my phone down and got some clothes out of the drawer.

"Ugh….Kat do we have to get up." said a girl.

"Yes Alley." I said looking around for my favorite pair of shoes.

"Come on Kat you know you want to." said another voice.

"Yes Alice, but Grace will go pyscho-biotch on us if we don't hurry and get ready." I said finally finding my shoes

"Fine." They said in unison and got up.

I looked back at them and before I left just to make sure they were actually getting out of bed. I smiled a little and left.

5 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Jason.

"Nice doo, Goth boy." I said as I messed up his hair.

"It's Emo. You ready to lose today." He said as he pulled out his comb.

"If you can beat me." I yelled running down the hall, and into the kitchen, passed Mom and Grace, I popped open the fridge and grabbed the last brownie and popped it into my mouth.

"Bitch no fair you tripped me." He panted coming into the room.

"No it's called watch out for flailing limbs and all's fair and love and war!" I said laughing.

"Kat why do you insist on wearing that." Came Mom's voice.

"Seriously your wanting to go there look at grace she's in all black." I stated.

"Come on guys we're going to be late." Said Grace as she pushed all of us out the door "Bye."

"Bye." Said Dad.

"Bye." Said Mom.

38 minutes later we arrived at Ouran. We all looked up and deadpanned.

"It's….."Said Alice.

"Pink…." Finished Alley.

We walked in and ran into a guy wearing a suit.

"AH you guys must be the Summers." He said as he looked at me "why don't we go discuss your classes, the rest can go exploring." All of a sudden there was a gust of wind. I was now under the assumption they ran off leaving me with the pedo, all of a sudden a hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me away. "How about we talk." Came Jason's voice. 'THANK YOU JASON'S SISTERLY COMPLEX YOU SAVE THE DAY!' then the guy sighed and looked away "very well come with me." He said as he walked away. Jason looked down at me as I looked at him we both had the same thought 'Damn Pedo.'

When Jason left I looked around and saw no one. 'well looks like I'm exploring by myself…Damn I kinda wanted to play Dora the explorer.'

I walked around for a good 15 minutes, then found what I was looking for…the library I made a mental note for in the future when I wanted to find a book.

***Switching Points of View for a second! Hehe :D***

**Kyouya's Point of View:**

I was in the library researching, when I heard the door open, I looked up and saw a girl 'Well what a coincidence Katherine Summers.' She walked up to a shelf. She must have found what she was looking for, because she started jumping to reach the top shelf. After about 10 minutes she finally stopped, looked up, raised a fist and said in English "Damn you Shelves.. Damn you." I chuckled at this and went back to my research. All of a sudden something tapped my shoulder. I looked over to see none other than Katherine starting at me "hey can you help me I can't reach the damn book on the damn shelve!" she said

"Sure." I said as I got up and followed her.

"I can't reach." She said pointing to the book.

'Romeo and Juliet.' I thought as I reached up and grabbed the book for her.

"Romeo and Juliet…why a tragedy." I asked her while handing her the book.

"It's a ROMANCE BOOK, WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE SAY IT'S A TRAGEDY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS IT DAMN IT!" she said taking the book from me.

I stood there in shock but also amusement. Something about her amuses me.

"Anyway Thanks Broskie." She said in English and walked away.

I watched her walk out of the library I sighed and went back to my research 'I'm kinda glad she didn't see what I'm researching.' I thought as I sat down and looked at the computer screen "Let's see I've already done; Grace Summers: She's 17 years old, plays guitar, enjoys writing, on a music scholarship at Ouran Academy in class 2A starting tomorrow, parents are diseased, Alley Summers: She's 16 years old, plays piano, loves sketching, older sister to Alice Summers, on a art scholarship at Ouran Academy in class 1A tomorrow, parents are diseased, Alice Summers: She's 16 years old, plays sports, loves painting, on a art scholarship at Ouran Academy in class 1A tomorrow, parents are diseased, Jason Summers: He's 18 years old, plays sports, can sing, on a music scholarship at Ouran Academy in class 3A tomorrow, older brother to Katherine, parents are diseased,….. So my next one is Katherine Summers." I said as I continued to dig for info.

**KATHERINES POINT OF VIEW:**

I sighed as I walked down multiple corridors and up multiple stairs till I reached a room. I looked up at the sign "Hmmmm… music room 3 I guess it works I mean its abandoned right." I muttered as I opened the door. All of a sudden rose pedals hit me in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK." I said as I walked in there were tables, chairs, and couches. "Abandoned my ass!" I said as walked up to one of the big couches, took off my shoes and laid down and started reading. After about 10 minutes I yawned "Boy Shakespeare is one boring dude." I muttered before falling asleep.

**GRACES POINT OF VIEW:**

I walked down a corridor looking for Alley and Alice. I only went with them to keep them out of trouble. Then all of a sudden I fly up into the air. I looked at my waist "AW FUCK REALLY." I said when I saw that I was tied in the air with rope. I then realized I had lulu in my pocket. I reached in and took out my pocket knife. ' yeah I named my pocket knife that means I have swag.' It took some time but I eventually cut the rope. I landed on both my feet and stood up. I went to walk away when all of a sudden I was glompped by something or…. Someone? "WAHHHHH are you okay! I saw you up there and jump down… are you a ninja!" said a small blonde boy ' wait is he a grade schooler…No he's wearing a high school uniform.' "Ummmm…. No I'm not a ninja. OH CRAP LULU OR ALICE AH! Got to go bye." I said as I ran down the hall. I ran down multiple corridors and up multiple stairs until I reached a music room. "Hmmmmm… Music room 3 I heard it was abandoned well who cares." I mumbled as I opened the door when all of a sudden rose pedals hit me in the face. I sighed as I walked in. I saw Kat sleeping on one of the big couches. "Damn Kat I leave you with Jason so I could go find Alice and Alley and I come here and find you asleep." I mumbled as I took off my flats and laid down on her, my head on her stomach. 'Hmmmm… we could all fit on here if we squeezed.' I thought before falling asleep.

**ALLEYS POINT OF VIEW: **

As soon as we got the all clear Me and Alice ran. We ran down many corridors until we reached a hall. Alice ran up to a random door and pulled it open. "Yes, Alley I found it." She said walking in. I ran in only stopping to close the door behind me. "Okay Alice why don't we get started." I said pulling open a drawer and took out sketching pencils and a semi-big piece of paper. "Sweet….Sketching paper." I mumbled as I turned around to go to a table and start my sketch. When I turned I saw Alice at a table already painting. So I joined her and started sketching. After about 30 minutes of sketching and painting we heard the door open, we both looked up and saw a blonde boy with violet eyes staring at us with shock. "Uhhh… Can we help you." Came Alice's voice. All of a sudden the blonde walked up and grabbed Alice's hand pulling her to her feet. "No princess, I just got lost in a trance, your hair goes perfectly with your emerald eyes." He said kissing her hand. "Uhhhhh." Was all she said, I immediately placed my hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me sir but if you ever touch my sister again I'll hunt you down and kill you." I said anger finding its way to my voice. He looked up. I could tell I scared the shit out of him. "I'm very sorry miss but I must be going." And with that he left. I sighed and went back to my sketching. "You know you didn't have to be mean." Alice said. "I know sorry." I said looking into her eyes. About 10 minutes later I heard a clank, I assumed Alice was finished with her painting. "Are you done." I asked her looking up. "Yep, you." She said looking at me. "Yep, on the count of three." I said.

"1…"

"2…."

"3….." we both said in unison as we picked up our finished products and showed them to each other.

She told me that it was me in the fall sitting on a rock sketching the environment around me.

"Wow… It's soooo beautiful." I told her looking at it. "Mine is of you painting." I told her showing her the picture up close.

"Wow I love it." She said looking at me.

"Hey why don't we go show Grace and Kat?" I said as I got up.

"Yeah." She said following me.

We wandered through multiple corridors and up many stairs till we reached a music room.

"You think they are in there." Alice said looking up at the sign.

"Yeah I think I heard it was abandoned." I said opening the door.

All of a sudden rose pedals hit us in the face. We brushed them off and walked inside. There we found Grace and Kat asleep on one of the big couches.

"And they said we couldn't sleep." She said giving me a pouting face.

"HAHA well to hell with that plan." I said taking off my shoes and running over to them. I lifted up Kats head and got underneath her head. Alice just climbed on us and then we both fell asleep.

**JASONS POINT OF VIEW:**

We arrived at Ouran at about 8:40 in the morning we went inside and ran into a guy in a suit. He looked Kat up and down and said for us to go exploring while they "talked" about our classes. I felt a rush of wind. I put my hand on Kats shoulder and pushed her back. " how about we talk." I said see I get very pissed when someone starts flirting with any of my sisters. Grace calls it my 'Sisterly Complex' I call it 'If you mess with my sisters you get a fist in your face complex'. He then sighed and looked away "Very well come with me." He said as he walked away. I looked down at Kat who was giving me the same look I was giving her a look that said 'Damn Pedo.'

I walked away leaving Kat alone.

I followed the guy into his office.

After about 30 minutes of talking he told me all of us would be in A class.

Alley and Alice in class 1A.

Grace and Kat in class 2A.

And finally me in class 3A.

He then asked me which one was my biological sister. I answered him truthfully Kat was my biosister, but Grace, Alley, and Alice have been there for so long we just consider us a biofamily instead of a adopted family. He nodded and told me I was free to explore and find my sisters.

I thanked him and left.

Once I was out in the hall I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Kats number. I waited a few seconds… No answer.

I sighed and touched her icon and used the GPS system dad set up in case I had ever lost the girls. Her icon pooped up on a map of the school.

"Hmmmm… the music hall." I mumbled as I started to walk there but ran into a girl with a uniform on she had black hair. "I'm soo sorry Excuse me." She said as she ran off calling someone's name.

I shrugged and walked away. I reached the room where Kat was suppose to be. I opened the door and immediately got hit in the face with rose pedals. "Oh sure first the gay ass pink castle lets add rose pedals to make it even more gay.' I thought as I walked in just to find Alice, Alley, Grace, and Kat all asleep on one of the big gay couches. I stifled a laugh as I pulled out my phone and took a picture 'Future blackmail.' I thought as I pulled up a chair next to Alley's head I yawned 'man we should have never stayed up till 4 this morning.' I thought before falling asleep.

**HIKARUS POINT OF VIEW:**

Me and Karou were in the club room minding our own business and thinking of ways to make Haruhi redden. All of a sudden we heard the door open and saw a girl come in. We should have greeted her like good little host but we hid. She took her shoes off and laid down on one of the huge couches. After 10 minutes she was asleep. We came out of hiding, we looked at the sleeping girl, she looked like a angel, she had a sweet little smile playing on her lips, Karou must have been thinking the same thing because we both reached out to touch her.

But then we heard the door open we then hid (again) and in came a blonde girl wearing a lot of black. She looked at the sleeping angel and mumbled something we couldn't hear. She then took off her flats and laid down on the sleeping angel, her head on her stomach, within a few minutes she was asleep. We came out of hiding (again) and looked at the them the second one girl wasn't smiling unlike the first girl. Karou put his hand on the angelic one and the second one frowned even more. Karou removed his hand quickly. He mouthed that the second girl looked like a demon shrouded in black protecting the angel. I nodded.

Then all of a sudden we heard the door open and we hid (again) we heard two girls this time.

"And they said we couldn't sleep." One said.

We heard the other laugh and say "To hell with that plan."

We waited a few minutes before coming out. When we did we saw that the two girls were asleep, one on top of the two girls and the other under the angelic's head. They were both twins, with the same short curly brown hair and teasing smiles. I thought they looked like wood nymphs.

Then the door opened and again we hid. We looked over from where we were hiding and saw it was a guy, he was trying not to laugh. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping girls. He then pulled up a chair next to the one nymphs head and fell asleep.

We came out of hiding and stared at them, the guy looked like a protector watching over the sleeping girls. Both me and Karou took out our camera's and snapped about 15 pictures of them from all angles.

When all of a sudden in comes the host club being as loud as usual.

"And she had a scary twin."

"I saw one girl in the library, she looked quite amusing trying to get a book from the top shelf."

"And I saw one girl jump from the ceiling she ran off saying something about a lulu or Alice…I hope she's okay."

"You don't think they could be new do you."

I ran over to them to hush them up but apparently they saw the group of sleeping people. Kyouya was the first to snap out of it.

"Hikaru, Karou, did you get any photo's." He asked.

"Yep." I started

"15 altogether." He finished.

"Good." He said as he walked over to the angelic one and shook her a little bit. "Katherine it's time you woke."

"Hmmmm 5 more minutes mom." She said

Me and Karou were holding down laughter

"I am not your mother." He said looking down at her.

We could tell he was pissed her calling him her mother.

"That's what you always say." She said.

At this point we were laughing Kyouya looked about ready to kill us and her.

"Open your eyes Katherine." Was all he said. He had a dark aura circling him.

She then opened her eyes.

"HOLY FUCK, Grace get off." She practically screamed as she tried to push the sleeping girl off her but to no avail. "Hello a little help here." She said.

Mori went over to her and picked her up without waking the other 3 sleeping girls.

"Thanks dude." She said as she pulled out her phone and put it next to the sleeping guy's ear. She then got a evil smile on her face then pressed a button and a very loud noise came from the phone waking him.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK KAT!" He yelled then looked passed her and saw us. "Oh Fuck." Was all he said.

Karou and I were surprised we thought she was a angel we never would have guessed that she had a evil side. Then we heard the twins.

"Shut up, Shut up we're up, we're up." They said, surprisingly in unison.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD KAT YOU'RE LIKE FLUFF! IT'S LIKE CRACK I should sleep on you more often." Came the blonde who was now sitting up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

They then noticed the guy staring at us and turned to see what he was staring at. They all went wide-eye and said in unison "Oh Fuck."

Then Tamaki walked up to Katherine and grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the room.

"What's your type miss." He said

She must have been in shock because she practically screamed "WAIT…. WHAT."

"What's your type." He repeated. She just looked at him confused.

"Do you like the boy Lolita type." He said pointing to Hunni-sempi who was now holding Usa-chan.

"Or the strong silent type." He said pointing to Mori-sempi.

"Or the mischievous type." He said pointing to us as we hung on to each other.

"Or the cool type." He said pointing to Kyouya-sempi who was now writing whatever he writes in his black notebook.

"Or our own little natural type." He said pointing to Haruhi who was just looking confused like she was trying to place them.

"Or me the princely type." He said grabbing onto her chin.

**SWITCHING POINTS OF VIEWS (AGAIN HEHE ;D) **

**KATHERINES POINT OF VIEW:**

After I woke up to fore-eyes, I woke up Jason. Alice, Alley and Grace then woke up.

The blonde boy walked up to me and grab my hand. I was in pure shock I personally did not see any of this coming 'DAMN ME GOING TO SLEEP AT 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING.' I didn't feel him lead me to the middle of the room or hear what he said to me. I snapped back into reality.

"huh… WAIT WHAT." I practically screamed.

"What's your type." He said

"Do you like the Boy Lolita type." He said pointing to a small blonde boy with a pink bunny 'Wait has he always had that.'

"Or the strong silent type." He said pointing to a really tall dude who just stood there with no emotion what's so ever.

"Or the mischievous type." He said pointing to a set of boy twins who were hanging onto each other ' Talk about homo.'

"Or the cool type." He said pointing to fore-eyes who was writing in a black notebook I Immediately recognized him from the library 'Wait didn't he have a laptop.'

"Or our own little natural type." He said pointing to a kinda short brunette dude with big eyes but looked a lot like a chick to be honest. 'Wait where have I seen him or her or Whatever.'

"Or me the princely type." He said lifting my chin. All of a sudden I felt Jason pull me back "Touch my sister one more time and you will die." He said making the blonde boy go to a corner. He sat there growing something it looked like….MUSHROOMS WTF! Then I heard both sets of twins start laughing.

Grace shot the She-devils a 'If you don't stop I'll break all your art supplies and flush your paint' glare. They immediately stopped.

"Sorry about him and them what's your guys names." Came Grace I could tell she was trying to be nice.

All of a sudden he shot up and pointed to the short blonde boy "That's Minskuni Hunninozuka or Hunni-sempi." Then to the tall dude with no emotion "That's Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-sempi." Then to the homo-twins " Those two are Hikaru and Karou Hittachin." Then to fore-eyes who was still writing in his black notebook "That's Kyouya Ootori." Then to himself "I'm Tamaki Souh." Then to the brunette he/she " and That's Haruhi Fujioka."

All of a sudden we heard Alice and Alley scream and run up to Haruhi.

"OMFG Haruhi remember us 1st year in middle school the stink bomb during lunch on the first day of school." Said Alley.

Its took a few second before it sinked in completely then Haruhi screamed and hugged Alley

"YES HELL FUCKING YES SHE REMEMBERS!" Screamed Alice as she hugged Haruhi.

"OH MY GOD I was trying to place who you were…Wait if you're here then…" she said looking over Alice

"HELL YEAH IM HERE." I said as I went to hug her.

"KATHERINE or Kittykat as I should call you." She said giving me a teasing smile as she hugged me.

"Call me Kat and if you ever call me that again you will die." I said as I hugged her back she then started laughing.

"And who can forget about Grace and Jason." She said as she hugged Grace and Jason her voice getting happier with each hug

"Omg is your dad still a tranny." I asked.

"I don't think he's ever going to stop." She said laughing.

All of a sudden Tamaki starts wigging out at Haruhi demanding he tell her how they met.

"Okay first of all blondey, Alice, Alley, and Haruhi were in the same middle school for 2 years. One day she came over to our house with her dad and she met me, Grace and Jason. Then the summer before they started their 3rd year in middle school we moved to America. We came back a few months ago. We tried to call her but her phone was disconnected and her address changed. So we didn't expect to see her until like 20 minutes ago." I said in a huff.

"Hey shorty, look how much you've grown but I'm still taller." Said Jason laughing and ruffling her hair.

"Shut up goth boy." She said laughing.

"Hey you got it mixed up….I'm the Emo of the family, Grace is the goth." He said giving her a pouting look that only made her laugh harder.

All of a sudden there was a crash (like when a plate breaks on tile or wood floor.) We all looked over to see Alice on the ground and the twins near by. Jason was there in a matter of seconds looking Alice over to see if she had any bumps or bruises and if she was bleeding. Once he was done he gave us the all clear. Grace, Alley and I sighed in relief.

Then Kyouya cleared his throat and everyone looked towards him "Do you know how much that cost." He asked.

"No….How much." I said edge finding its way into my voice.

"This vase was going for over 80 million yen." He said picking up a piece of the vase.

"WHO THE HELL HAS THAT MUCH MONEY….Wait don't answer that." I said.

"So what do we do about it." Came Grace who looked about ready to cry.

"Tamaki what do you suggest we do." Kyouya asked.

"Have you ever heard the saying "When in Rome do as the Romans do." He said pointing at us and smiling a big stupid ass grin (the one that makes you want to slap the shit out of the person) "You're going to work here to pay back you debt."

Alice, Alley, Grace, Jason, and I all went white. Then I glanced at my phone "OH SHIT IT'S NOON." I screamed/yelled I grabbed Grace, Alley, Alice, and Jason. "Fine we'll see you tomorrow." I yelled pulling them out the door.

We got home at about 12:39, when I walked in I was immediately hugged by mom "Omg I was sooooo worried are you okay…" she trailed seeing our blank faces turn to anger. "Okay what happened." She asked. "Alice you want to tell her." I asked anger filling my voice quickly. "No you can do it." She said in a smartass tone.

I sighed and started at the beginning, when we arrived at Ouran, to meeting the host club, to seeing Haruhi, to Alice breaking a over 80 million yen vase, to being forced to work for the host club, to walking in the door, to now.

"Well there's nothing we can do about the debt, you'll have to work to pay it back." Dad said looking at us. "But it is great that you saw Haruhi."

"Oh yes…I can't wait to see Ranka again, we should invite them over and just catch up, it would be a lovely surprise to see what they have been up to." Mom said smiling and wiping a imaginary tear from her eye.

Alice, Grace, Alley, Jason, and I deadpanned.

We ate and went to sleep at around midnight after watching t.v.

**Kitkcat234: wow long chapter ow my fingers and wrist. * rubs sore fingers and wrists ***

**Alice: OMG IM SUCH A KLUTZ! WHY WHY *falling to the ground throwing fist in air dramaticly* **

**Alley,Grace,Jason,Katherine: WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Alice: *squeals and runs away***

**Alley,Grace,Jason,Katherine: *runs after her***

**Kitkcat: Okay then anyway host club can you do the disclaimer.**

**Hikaru,Karou,Haruhi,Tamaki,Kyouya: Kitty does not own OHSHC just Grace, Alice, Alley, Jason And Katherine and their mom and dad.**

**Katherine: DON'T CALL ME THAT DO YOU WANT TO DIE!**

**Hikaru,Karou,Haruhi,Tamaki,Kyouya: *nods head no***

**Katherine: Then don't call me that.**

**Hunni-sempi: Please review we would really appreciate it.**

**Mori-sempi:*grunts and nods head.***

**All: Have a Wonderful day.**

**Kitkact: AWWWWW**


End file.
